supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2017 Sebring Open - Singles
Main article: 2017 Sebring Open '' This is the first edition of the tournament. Pee Saderd defeated Sebastien Bourdais, 6-2, 6-0 to win the tournament. Seeds All seeds get a bye into the second round. Will Power (''Second round) Wario (Second round) Scott Dixon (Semifinals) Aurorus (Second round) Simon Pagenaud (Second round) Gilles Marini (Second round) Marco Andretti (Second round) Pee Saderd (Champion) Graham Rahal (Second round) Venusaur (Third round) Hélio Castroneves (Third round) Nidoking (Second round) Josef Newgarden (Second round, retired due to left foot injury) Dragonite (Third round) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Quarterfinals) Beedrill (Second round) Draw Finals Beartic | RD1-score1-1=0 | RD1-score1-2='7 | RD1-score1-3=4 | RD1-seed2= | RD1-team2= 'Metagross | RD1-score2-1='6 | RD1-score2-2=5 | RD1-score2-3='6 | RD1-seed3= | RD1-team3= Sébastien Bourdais | RD1-score3-1='6 | RD1-score3-2='6 | RD1-score3-3= | RD1-seed4=15 | RD1-team4= Ryan Hunter-Reay | RD1-score4-1=3 | RD1-score4-2=2 | RD1-score4-3= | RD1-seed5=3 | RD1-team5= 'Scott Dixon | RD1-score5-1='6 | RD1-score5-2='7 | RD1-score5-3= | RD1-seed6= | RD1-team6= James Hinchcliffe | RD1-score6-1=2 | RD1-score6-2=5 | RD1-score6-3= | RD1-seed7=8 | RD1-team7= 'Pee Saderd | RD1-score7-1='6 | RD1-score7-2=4 | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8= | RD1-team8= Mario | RD1-score8-1=0 | RD1-score8-2=0r | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= | RD2-team1= Metagross | RD2-score1-1=1 | RD2-score1-2='6 | RD2-score1-3=3 | RD2-seed2= | RD2-team2= 'Sébastien Bourdais | RD2-score2-1='6 | RD2-score2-2=4 | RD2-score2-3='6 | RD2-seed3=3 | RD2-team3= Scott Dixon | RD2-score3-1=1 | RD2-score3-2=3 | RD2-score3-3= | RD2-seed4=8 | RD2-team4= 'Pee Saderd | RD2-score4-1='''6 | RD2-score4-2='6' | RD2-score4-3= | RD3-seed1= | RD3-team1= Sébastien Bourdais | RD3-score1-1=2 | RD3-score1-2=0 | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2=8 | RD3-team2= Pee Saderd | RD3-score2-1='6 | RD3-score2-2='6 | RD3-score2-3= }} Top half Section 1 M Gupta | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3=3 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Beartic | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=4 | RD1-score04-3='6 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'A Rossi | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= Chespin | RD1-score06-1=4 | RD1-score06-2=3 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'M Aleshin | RD1-score11-1=5 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= A Ford | RD1-score12-1='7 | RD1-score12-2=2 | RD1-score12-3=2 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Metagross | RD1-score13-1=5 | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= C Kimball | RD1-score14-1=6r | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= W Power | RD2-score01-1=0 | RD2-score01-2=1 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'Beartic | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= A Rossi | RD2-score03-1='7 | RD2-score03-2=3 | RD2-score03-3=3 | RD2-seed04=14 | RD2-team04= 'Dragonite | RD2-score04-1=5 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05=10 | RD2-team05= 'Venusaur | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= M Aleshin | RD2-score06-1=4 | RD2-score06-2=3 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'Metagross | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=7 | RD2-team08= M Andretti | RD2-score08-1=4 | RD2-score08-2=2 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= 'Beartic | RD3-score01-1='7 | RD3-score01-2=4 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02=14 | RD3-team02= Dragonite | RD3-score02-1=5 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3=3 | RD3-seed03=10 | RD3-team03= Venusaur | RD3-score03-1=0 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3=3 | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= 'Metagross | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2=3 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= Beartic | RD4-score01-1=0 | RD4-score01-2='7 | RD4-score01-3=4 | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= 'Metagross | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2=5 | RD4-score02-3='6 }} Section 2 U Kestenholz | RD1-score03-1=0 | RD1-score03-2=0 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'S Bourdais | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= T Kanaan | RD1-score05-1=4 | RD1-score05-2=5 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'H Ward | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='7 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'T Sato | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= J Fatone | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score12-3=3 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= E Jones | RD1-score13-1=0 | RD1-score13-2=1 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'C Marshall | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=5 | RD2-team01= S Pagenaud | RD2-score01-1=4 | RD2-score01-2='7 | RD2-score01-3=1 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'S Bourdais | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2=5 | RD2-score02-3='6 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= H Ward | RD2-score03-1=0 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=11 | RD2-team04= 'H Castroneves | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=15 | RD2-team05= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score05-1='7 | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= T Sato | RD2-score06-1=5 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3=4 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'C Marshall | RD2-score07-1=0 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3='6 | RD2-seed08=4 | RD2-team08= Aurorus | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2=2 | RD2-score08-3=2 | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= 'S Bourdais | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='77 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=11 | RD3-team02= H Castroneves | RD3-score02-1=4 | RD3-score02-2=64 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=15 | RD3-team03= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= C Marshall | RD3-score04-1=4 | RD3-score04-2=4 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= 'S Bourdais | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=15 | RD4-team02= R Hunter-Reay | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score02-2=3 | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half Section 3 C Muñoz | RD1-score03-1=0 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= '''AA Ohno | RD1-score04-1='6' | RD1-score04-2='6' | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= C Daly | RD1-score05-1='6' | RD1-score05-2=1 | RD1-score05-3=1 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= C Mathison | RD1-score06-1=4 | RD1-score06-2='6' | RD1-score06-3='6' | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= S Pigot | RD1-score11-1=1 | RD1-score11-2='6' | RD1-score11-3=3 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= J Bald | RD1-score12-1='6' | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score12-3='6' | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score13-1='6' | RD1-score13-2='6' | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= Gallade | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=3 | RD2-team01= 'S Dixon | RD2-score01-1='7 | RD2-score01-2=5 | RD2-score01-3='6 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= AA Ohno | RD2-score02-1=5 | RD2-score02-2='7 | RD2-score02-3=2 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'C Mathison | RD2-score03-1=5 | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=13 | RD2-team04= J Newgarden | RD2-score04-1=4r | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=12 | RD2-team05= Nidoking | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=4 | RD2-score05-3=4 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'J Bald | RD2-score06-1=4 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'J Hinchcliffe | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=6 | RD2-team08= G Marini | RD2-score08-1=2 | RD2-score08-2=2 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=3 | RD3-team01= 'S Dixon | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= C Mathison | RD3-score02-1=2 | RD3-score02-2=1 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= J Bald | RD3-score03-1=0 | RD3-score03-2=4 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= 'J Hinchcliffe | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=3 | RD4-team01= 'S Dixon | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='7 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= J Hinchcliffe | RD4-score02-1=2 | RD4-score02-2=5 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 4 'M Lopez | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2='7 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= Pidgeot | RD1-score04-1=1 | RD1-score04-2=5 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Larvesta | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2='7 | RD1-score05-3=5 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'E Smith | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=5 | RD1-score06-3='7 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Haxorus | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=2 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= JR Hildebrand | RD1-score12-1=0 | RD1-score12-2=0r | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= M Chilton | RD1-score13-1=0 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3=0 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Mario | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3='6 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=8 | RD2-team01= 'P Saderd | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= M Lopez | RD2-score02-1=0 | RD2-score02-2=0 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'E Smith | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=9 | RD2-team04= G Rahal | RD2-score04-1=3 | RD2-score04-2=3 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=16 | RD2-team05= Beedrill | RD2-score05-1=0 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3=0 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'Haxorus | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=4 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'Mario | RD2-score07-1='6 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= Wario | RD2-score08-1=3 | RD2-score08-2=4 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=8 | RD3-team01= 'P Saderd | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= E Smith | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2=1 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= Haxorus | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2=57 | RD3-score03-3=3 | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= 'Mario | RD3-score04-1=4 | RD3-score04-2='79 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01=8 | RD4-team01= 'P Saderd | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2=4 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= Mario | RD4-score02-1=0 | RD4-score02-2=0r | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:2017 in tennis Category:2017 BATC World Tour Category:2017 in sports